Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Users often have a need to protect data. This protection can be accomplished by various encryption techniques and using various credential based access controls. For example, access to sensitive data may be gated or protected through the use of passwords or smart cards as either authentication validation or encryption keys. If a user can provide an appropriate password or smart card, then the user may be granted access to the data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.